This invention relates to remotely controlling a UNIX-based system.
UNIX is a multi-user, multitasked operating system typically written in the C programming language. Any machine capable of running (compiling) programs written in C (or whatever programming language is used) can install and run UNIX. Users can enter UNIX commands on such a machine for execution.